It's Time
by We Love Mobward Contest
Summary: Unbeknownst to her, Isabella Swan's fate was sealed when she was 13 years old. Six years have passed and Edward Cullen has determined that it's time to make himself known.


**Story Title: It's Time**

 **Summary: Unbeknownst to her, Isabella Swan's fate was sealed when she was 13 years old. Six years have passed and Edward Cullen has determined that it's time to make himself known.**

 **Pairing: Edward/Isabella**

 **Rating: M (Language)**

 **Word count: 7087**

 **It's Time**

 **Prologue**

It couldn't be avoided any longer. It has already been six years. Six long years. I have waited patiently, and I am not a patient man. When Newton called and said that pretentious dick was sniffing around again, I knew it was time to go and claim what was rightfully mine. I shouldn't have let it get to this point. I've been too generous allowing her to go to college, hell, even permitting her to have a job. That ends now. No more. It's time for her to realize the rest of her minutes belong solely to me.

 **Chapter 1**

The first time I saw her, I was 20 years old and in my first year of law school. I was home in Chicago freezing my nuts off for spring break, instead of drinking it up on a beach somewhere with my buddies, all because God forbid one of Esme Cullen's children not be in attendance for Easter Mass at Old St. Pat's Church. Easter also meant dinner at Volturi's, which only opened on that day to serve the Cullen family and a few of their closest friends. On this particular occasion, a new acquaintance was on the guest list. Charlie Swan. One of Chicago's finest, who unbeknownst to his family and colleagues, had an unsuccessful habit of playing the horses at Arlington Park. Charlie Swan was in so deep that he had no other choice but to make a deal with the devil himself, and being the generous guy that he is, Carlisle Cullen was more than willing to help out with Charlie's financial problems in return for just a bit of insider information every now and again.

I was trying to start on my appetizer, while also receiving my monthly guilt trip from Ma about her never becoming a Nonna because I was too busy spending time with whores, when a middle aged man with an overgrown, bushy mustache entered the dining room. I instantly knew it was his first time attending a Cullen dinner because he was fucking clueless how disrespectful he was being to Ma by showing up even a minute late. My brother, Emmett, and I both looked to Pops, curious to see what his reaction would be and secretly hoping to see an ass kicking, when he surprised us both.

"Esme, Edward, Emmett... This is Deputy Chief Charlie Swan of the Chicago PD. Chief Swan and I recently met to discuss a mutual concern regarding the horse gambling industry. It's a dirty business that is ruining the lives and careers of so many, isn't Charlie?" Carlisle said all of this with a straight face while gently patting the Chief on the back. Only those of us who really knew him could see the mirth dancing in Carlisle's eyes. He lived for shit like this—humiliating those in public office or other positions of esteem. "We have established an informal partnership of sorts to help those pulled in by its temptations."

Ma couldn't give a fuck who Charlie Swan was; she was just pissed at having her dinner interrupted, and I could tell she was about to say so. She was the only person who could get away with giving Pops any kind of shit and when she did, it was a sight to behold. Ma was a conundrum of sorts. On the outside, she was elegance personified, but when she opened her mouth—let's just put it his way—Nonno Platt served 12 years in the Italian Royal Navy and Ma inherited his vocabulary. Hell, she may have even surpassed it. Thinking that I was finally going to get some live dinner entertainment, I leaned forward on the edge of my seat when a young girl suddenly stumbled into the room, knocking into our table and consequently spilling my glass of wine all over Emmett's gubana bread.

"I…I…I'm so sorry!" her timid voice shrieked.

"Hush, Principessa," my father soothed as he walked over and hugged the girl closely to his side. "Is this your Isabella, Chief? The photographs I've seen do not do her justice. She's even lovelier in person. How old are you, sweet one? Thirteen, correct?" he cooed, not giving her a chance to answer. "What a special age. Just becoming a young lady."

Pops knew everything about everyone he dealt with. This included all their family members. Hell, he even knew about their pets. He was using his knowledge of Isabella to intimidate the Chief and it appeared to be working.

Charlie Swan's face quickly drained of all color. "Bella, I thought I told you to stay in the lobby?" he angrily whispered to his still embarrassed daughter. He then turned to Pops, all while pushing a stunned Isabella behind him, trying to get her as far away from my father as possible. "We cannot stay, Carlisle. I was just stopping in to wish you and your family a happy holiday."

"No, Charlie. I don't think you understand. I invited you to dinner and I insist that you stay and share a meal with us. Also, that's Mr. Cullen to you," Pops replied in a don't fuck with me tone.

It was then that Ma, who had finally had enough, ordered Carlisle, Charlie and Isabella to sit down so we could all continue with our meal.

"Emmett, scoot your fat ass down and make room for the Chief and his daughter to sit," Ma bellowed.

Emmett choked on his Nebbiolo and I was never one to mince words. She was also not patient.

"Emmett! Scoot. Your. Ass. Do you want to sleep with the fishes tonight? You know I can make it happen!"

Emmett jumped up and quickly made room. He knew Ma meant business whenever she threatened the fishes.

And that's how I found myself sitting across from Isabella Swan. She didn't let out one peep throughout the appetizer or lamb course and truthfully, I didn't even give her a second look until I heard a soft whisper float across the dessert selection.

"I'm really sorry about your drink. I can be such a klutz sometimes."

I half looked up from the phone that I was was hiding from Ma under the table, replied, "No worries," and quickly returned to my messages.

And that's when it happened.

As I was reaching over to grab a pasticiotti off of the dessert plate, Isabella happened to reach for the same tart and our fingertips touched. A surge of what felt like electricity shot straight through my soul and I suddenly saw my life flash before my eyes. The strange part was that It wasn't the life that I had already lived. It was a glimpse of a life to come. It was flashes of me and this little slip of a girl, only she was a full-grown, beautiful, no, gorgeous woman. A vision of Isabella walking down an aisle wearing white and me waiting at the altar in a tux came first. Next, the two of us were walking along a beach at sunset. Suddenly, I was carrying Isabella through the door of a house that is located in my parent's neighborhood. A house that we appeared to now own. And finally, I witnessed the two of us smiling down at a baby who was nestled asleep in Isabella's arms.

I was jolted out of my trance when Pops' hand suddenly slammed down on the table and Charlie Swan briskly stood up, grabbing a hold of Isabella's arm.

"Get up, Isabella. We are leaving now," the Chief commanded.

The two then rushed out of the dining room and left Volturi's.

"Demetri, follow them!" Pops shouted across the room.

I am not sure what had happened between Pops and the Chief during dinner, but it was obvious that Pops was pissed. Really pissed. When he called over for Sam, I knew shit was getting ready to go down. Sam was one of Pops' most merciless soldiers. He lived to kill. We called him Sadistic Sam behind his back. The guy honestly made me feel uneasy and I was fearless.

"Get the girl," Pops seethed. Carlisle Cullen did not play games, and there were no second chances. He was ruthless. He was not above using women and children if it meant getting what he wanted or having his revenge. Isabella Swan was going to pay for Chief Swan's transgressions.

 _No! Fuck!_ My brain screamed. All I could think was, _not her! Not her!_

"Pops, wait!" I practically shouted surprising myself as much as my father. "Can I speak to you alone first for a moment?"

Pops knew me well enough to know I would never interrupt him without having a valid reason. He nodded his head towards an empty room next to the one we were in, and we both stood up and made our way into it.

"What do you need, Edward? As you can see, I have an urgent business matter that needs my attention," Carlisle huffed.

"Ummm… Shit! I don't know how to say this without sounding insane, but something happened during dinner," I sputtered. I sounded like a seven year old boy instead of a grown ass man.

"Something with Chief Swan?" Pops inquired. "Tell me now. That fucker is going down! He thinks he can disrespect Carlisle Cullen and his family?"

"No, no. It was his daughter. Isabella." I groaned. "I am not even sure what happened or how to explain it. Our hands accidentally touched when we reached for the same pasticiotti and the most bizarre thing occurred."

"Let me guess," Carlisle interrupted. "You saw your future? And it was a future with Isabella?"

"How did you know?" I asked in astonishment.

"Because the same thing happened to me when I met your mother and to Nonno Cullen when he met your Nonna. It has been the same with the past eight generations of Cullen men," Carlisle explained.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" I questioned.

"Would you have believed me?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he slowly raised his left eyebrow.

Having gone through the surreal experience that I just had, probably not.

"You cannot hurt Isabella, Pops," I pleaded. My heart was thundering in my chest. In a matter of just minutes, she had become my life.

"Of course I won't, Son. She is now my figlia. I will find another way to make Charlie Swan suffer, but we need to get Isabella as far away from him as possible. Come to my office first thing in the morning. We have plans to make." Carlisle sighed as he put his arm around my shoulder and we started back to the dining room. "Oh by the way, your Ma is going to be so thrilled with this news."

Shit, I forgot about Ma. She was going to make my life a living hell with talk of babies and weddings. Fuck me.

 **Chapter 2**

The very next day, Carlisle and I had met and set our plan in motion. First, we had to get Isabella away from the Chief. To do this, Isabella Swan mysteriously received an all expense scholarship to the prestigious Miss Porter's Boarding School for Girls in Farmington, Connecticut. Chief Swan never questioned the suddenness of the award as he was thrilled to have a way to get her as far away from Chicago and Carlisle Cullen as possible.

Next, we needed to have her under our protection. Since Pops already considered Isabella family, he wouldn't trust her safety to just anyone. He called his brother, Eleazar. He was not currently an active member in the family business due to an injury he had sustained in an explosion that occurred while he was delivering guns to one of our main warehouses two years prior. We had lost eight men that night. Eleazar suffered from third degree burns to eighty percent of his left leg. Pops was supposed to have been with Eleazar that day, but was unexpectedly called away on another matter. When he found the two lowlives, Aro and Caius, who were behind the attack, Carlisle single handedly killed them and every member of their families in one night.

Eleazar readily agreed to move his family, including his own thirteen year old daughter, Alice, to Farmington to help keep an eye on Isabella. Alice would attend Miss Porter's as well and Pops arranged for the two girls to be assigned as roommates. Eleazar assured us that Isabella would be invited to their home for all school breaks and holidays. He and his wife, Carmen, would essentially become her surrogate parents. Pops would make certain that Charlie Swan never visited Isabella or asked her to come home to Chicago.

Finally, Isabella needed a full-time bodyguard. It had to be someone who would report to me at a moment's notice. You know, shit like who she talked to, who talked to her, and where she was at all times. I also wanted daily photographs of my girl. Some might have found that a bit controlling, but I became her protector the moment our hands touched. My number one priority was her well-being.

I knew I needed someone I completely trusted to keep an eye on Isabella. Mike Newton, a loyal associate, was the perfect choice for the job. He was sixty-six and getting a bit too old to be actively involved in day-to-day operations in Chicago. I had complete confidence that he would give his own life to keep her safe. I knew this because he had taken a bullet for me when I was just ten years old. He dived right in front of the bullet when Pops pulled out his glock and tried to shoot me in the ass. I told you Pops could be a mean bastard. Most kids get a smack on the mouth for talking back, but not so for Emmett and me. Talk back to Carlisle Cullen and he grabs the closest weapon available to dole out his punishment. It was an effective deterrent for me, as that was the one and only time that I've disrespected Pops. Unfortunately Emmett is a bit more hard headed. He currently sports two scars from incidents when he was nine and fourteen and has a slightly crooked nose from the time Pops broke it when Emmett flipped him off. That happened when he was twenty-four years old. See. Fucker never learns.

 **Chapter 3**

Our plan has worked out perfectly, if I do say so myself. Alice and Isabella grew into fast friends and Isabella became a second daughter to Eleazar and Carmen. In fact, they eventually became her guardians when her piece of shit father, Charlie Swan, was no longer in the picture. I used their relationship with Isabella to communicate all decisions regarding her education, wardrobe, and social activities. I was in complete command of all aspects of her life from the comfort of my office chair over 900 miles away.

Carlisle's frequent inquiries to Charlie about Isabella's whereabouts prevented the Chief from ever having her return to Chicago, and made him too paranoid to leave the city to visit her, in fear of being followed. Charlie always blamed his work schedule when Isabella begged him to visit or when she asked to come home during her first year away at school.

Pops made Charlie Swan's life a living hell. I'm still not sure what was said over that Easter dinner so many years ago, but Pops held a grudge and the Chief paid for it. He had Sam and Demetri beat him up on the regular and ended Charlie Swan's police career with a single phone call. One fucking call. One year later, Pops finally ended the Chief's pathetic life with a single bullet. I'll never forget that day. Pops pulled out a bottle or two of 15 year old bourbon and a box of Cubans to celebrate. Pops, Emmett and I got completely hammered and Emmett somehow ended up passed out naked on my parent's front lawn. Ma went absolutely ballistic and locked Emmett out of the house for two straight days. She wouldn't let anyone give him a stitch of clothing or any food. No one could help him in any way whatsoever. The high temperature on those two days was 48 degrees. Pops may be ruthless, but Ma can be downright evil. I would definitely prefer to be shot in the ass by Pops than deal with the wrath of Ma.

Isabella blossomed during her years at Miss Porter's. She excelled in her studies and under my aunt's tutelage and with my approval, she engaged in several charitable organizations. Her beauty and grace grew as well, as she transitioned from an awkward teenage girl to a stunning young lady. Isabella was, however, kept as sheltered as possible. I made certain that my uncle prohibited her from dating and made sure she had as little interaction with the opposite sex as possible.

Isabella and Alice eventually graduated from high school, both with dreams of future endeavors. I still remember when Aunt Carmen informed me how much Isabella loved classic literature and wanted to continue her studies in the hopes of one day becoming a teacher. I quickly let my aunt know that was admirable, but that it wasn't going to happen. Isabella's mission in life was to be my wife and the mother of our children. She didn't need an outside career and she sure as hell wasn't going to have time for one. Her family was going to be her one and only priority.

Aunt Carmen also informed me that Isabella had been accepted to Dartmouth College with a full scholarship. I was mad as fuck when I found out, because I sure as hell hadn't given permission for Isabella to apply to a co-ed school. My aunt and uncle ensured me that they did not know Isabella had done so, and that it had been a counselor at Miss Porter's who had encouraged her to apply. Luckily, Pops had connections with the dean of the college and gave him a call the next day. Isabella received a letter from Dartmouth just a week later informing her that a grave mistake had been made and she hadn't been accepted to the college after all.

I felt a bit guilty about the Dartmouth incident and so I decided to allow Isabella a chance to experience college, it just needed to be under my terms. I again chose an all girls' school for her and Alice to attend, and arranged for both of them to receive full scholarships to Wellesley College in Massachusetts. Eleazar, Carmen, and Newton followed, making Boston their new home.

Isabella's first year of college was successful, so I was generous and let her travel abroad with my uncle's family over the summer break. I sent Mikey as well, to ensure no foreign bastards tried to make a move on my girl. When they all returned in August, I received an unexpected request from my Aunt.

Aunt Carmen called at the beginning of the girls' second year and stated that Isabella wanted to get a part-time job at the campus bookstore. I immediately told her to just forget about it and that no girl of mine would work a day of her life. If Isabella was in need of money for something, to just let me know and I would take care of it. I was honestly pissed off that she even brought it up to me and almost hung up on her when she urged me to listen to her for just a moment.

"This is so important to her, Caro. She loves books like no one I've ever known before and it will be like a dream come true for her to be around them sharing her passion with others. Once you marry, she won't ever have the opportunity to work again. Give her this. It is only ten hours a week and once she realizes that you allowed this for her, she will love you that much more," Carmen pleaded. "If it helps, Eleazar is even permitting Alice to work a small part-time job at a women's clothing boutique as well, and we both promise to keep close watch on Isabella as we always have. You know we love her as if she were our own."

"I don't like it, Aunt Carmen." I sighed as I ran my hand through my already messy hair. It was a bad habit that I picked up whenever I was stressed or anxious.

"She will be devastated if she cannot do it, Edward," Carmen stressed.

"I'll allow it this time. Only ten hours. No more," I relented. "I don't like it and have a feeling that I'm going to regret it, but I'm trusting you and Uncle to protect her."

"Of course, Caro. With our lives," Carmen promised.

 **Chapter 4**

Isabella began her job at the bookstore and it only took two weeks before the wolves began to descend. Newton called me daily with reports of the young pups who appeared at the bookstore at the exact same time as Isabella's work hours. When I expressed my confusion as to why boys would even go to a women's college bookstore, Emmett busted out laughing and exclaimed that it was genius and obviously one of the best places to go and pick up babes. He then pulled up Google to see if there were any all-girl universities in Chicago. What an asshole.

Mikey was successful at scaring off most of the pricks that tried to get too close to my girl, and luckily, Isabella was clueless to the ways of men and oblivious anytime one of them attempted to make a move. Newton assured me that I had nothing to worry about and I began to feel less concerned. A few months went by and things seemed to return to normal. The boy issue didn't appear to be one at all.

Then that fucker Jacob Black entered the picture. I first heard about Black last Thursday. Mikey called and informed me that the dick had the nerve to bring my girl a bouquet of daisies and ask her out for coffee. Newton said Isabella appeared shocked at first, then firmly stated no thank you to both the flowers and the date. I cockily thought that would be the last of Black, but imagine my shock when Mikey called again today to say the prick was back again and this time he brought her a bouquet of pencils. Who the fuck gives a girl pencils?

The stupid shit obviously didn't get a clue the first time he asked her out and she said no. Mikey couldn't hear her response this time as she had her back turned away from him for a moment. He assumed she shot the bastard down again. We ended the call with his promise to keep a close eye on the situation.

I threw my decanter of scotch across the room and it shattered against the wall. My secretary, Lauren, rushed into the room to see what had happened and I just growled at her. Who the hell does she think she is to enter my office without my permission? Just because I fuck her occasionally doesn't mean she has any kind of claim on me. She saw how pissed I was and quickly left. I paced around the room while running my hand through my hair. I picked up the photo of Isabella that Newton had sent just yesterday. Why was I surprised that someone was sniffing around her? I was lucky this was the first time some dick had the balls to seriously pursue her. The girl was drop dead gorgeous with her porcelain skin, heart shaped face, and long wavy hair. And those chocolate, fuck me eyes. What was I thinking? I had allowed her to do something as stupid as work. I put her in this vulnerable position.

Well, enough is enough. I was getting tired of this shit and It was time for her to come home and take her place by my side. I'd allowed her more freedom than most in my position would. I would be twenty-six in a few weeks and I knew Carlisle was ready for me to take over the business. I needed to be married before I could do that. She might be pissed to leave college, but Isabella didn't have any need for a degree anyway. All she needed in the world was me and any children that I gave her. The sooner she realized this, the better. I'd give Uncle Eleazar a call this evening and let him know that I'd be up in a few weeks to fetch her.

 **Chapter 5**

With my decision cemented, I made the colossal mistake of calling Ma and letting her know that I was bringing Isabella home soon so she could go ahead and start planning the wedding. I had to endure over an hour listening to her blubber on about flowers, venues, finger food and how I had always been her favorite son. I already knew the favorite son shit, but would be sure to remind Emmett the next time I saw him.

I was heading over to the docks to check on a shipment with my Capo, Jasper. Next to Emmett, Jasper Hale is what I would consider my closest confidant. Jasper is the son of Ma's youngest sister, Charlotte and her husband, Peter. His parents are not in the family business, but instead own a horse ranch in Austin, Texas. Jasper always had a fascination with war and guns and begged to spend every summer break with Aunt Esme's family. His clueless parents always thought Carlisle Cullen was simply a very successful businessman and had no idea they were sending their only child to a group of mobsters each year. Jasper quickly became immersed in our world and pledged his loyalty to Pops as soon as he turned eighteen years old. Charlotte and Peter Hale tell all their friends in Texas how very proud they are of their successful son who works in the Chicago business world. I always wonder what they would say if they knew their baby boy had killed seven men in cold blood before his twenty-first birthday.

My phone began ringing and my first instinct was to silence it until I saw that it was my Uncle Eleazar calling. He usually checks in with me at least once a week to let me know how my girl is doing and to shoot the shit. "Hello, Uncle. Can I call you back in about an hour? I actually need to talk to you about something, but I am just about to take care of some business."

"Fuck, Edward. It's kind of urgent that I speak to you now. It concerns Isabella," he muttered.

I could tell he was nervous and that was so unlike him. Something was terribly wrong. "Is Isabella hurt? Is she sick? What's wrong with Isabella?" I shouted into the phone.

"She's fine, Edward. I didn't mean to frighten you. It's just that she seems to have a date tonight."

My entire body was so filled with rage that I couldn't even form a response for my uncle. Jasper suddenly started shouting at me, so I turned my head to see what the fuck his problem was, and that's when I rear-ended the police car that was stopped at a red-light right in front of me.

 **Chapter 6**

Remember when I said I had only disrespected Carlisle Cullen once in my entire life? Well, make that twice now.

After discovering my Isabella had a date and then ramming my Mercedes into the back of some cop's car, I may have not been as respectful as I should have been to the said officer in question. Ok, fine, I beat the shit out him, but in my defense, I was very stressed out at that particular moment and the fucker was pissing me off. I ended up being booked downtown and when Pops came to personally bail me out, I knew shit was only going to get worse.

I tried to explain to Pops what happened to set off the chain of events and why I needed to catch a plane right away. I didn't even want to think about what could be occurring in Massachusetts while I was standing there wasting my time talking to Pops.

I didn't realize that I had actually said that last part aloud until I felt Pops' fist smash into my left eye and my sorry ass landed on the filthy floor of the 83rd precinct.

An hour or so later, I ended up sitting at Ma and Pops' sunroom table with a filet mignon over my eye booking the first flight I could find to Massachusetts. Yes, I had to fly fucking commercial because Emmett had the private plane on some weekend long "pussy seeking" trip with his friends in the Bahamas. Not only was I pissed about the plane situation, but both Newton and Eleazar were now ignoring my calls. I felt my blood pressure rising by the minute. There was going to be serious hell to pay when I got there. And I was beginning with that fucker, Jacob Black.

 **Chapter 7**

Pops sent Jasper with me to Massachusetts at Ma's insistence. She was ranting about never seeing her baby so worked up and that she was sure I was going to go into cardiac arrest. Jasper and I arrived on Saturday afternoon and once we secured a rental car, we made our way to meet Newton.

Yes, Mikey finally returned my call early this morning and gave me some lame ass story about dropping his phone and having to get a replacement. He had to wait until Isabella was home for the night before he could do so. Mikey also confirmed that Isabella did go on a date with Jacob Black last night, and then I found I was the one who needed a replacement phone when I threw mine against a brick wall in a fit of rage. I called Mikey back once I calmed down, using Jasper's phone, and learned that Isabella and Jacob had met at a coffee shop that was holding some type of pansy poetry reading, stayed for approximately an hour and a half and then Isabella went home alone. He told me that Jacob had put his arm around her shoulder, but when he tried to hold her hand, she brushed him off by grabbing a hold of her coffee mug with both of her hands.

Newton was still talking, but all I could think about was that dog touching my property. My girl. When I found Black, I would chop off the arm that he had used to put around her shoulder and then I would cut out his tongue for thinking he even had the right to ask her out in the first place. He was going to die, and it was going to be an extremely slow and painful death.

 **Chapter 8**

"Fuck, Edward." Jasper chuckled as he wiped blood off of his forearm. "You just made Sadistic Sam look like a kitty cat. I've never seen you be so brutal and you seemed to love every moment of it."

"Oh, believe me, I've never enjoyed something so much in my entire life. I only regret that he died so soon. Weak fucker." I spat on what was left of Black's mutilated corpse. Newton entered the room to take care of cleanup and disposal."Take care of this mess, Mikey. Jasper and I are going to the hotel to change and eat."

Eleazar was still not returning my calls. I also tried my aunt, but her number just rang busy. I was a mixture of pissed and worried. Jasper and I headed over to their house and found no one there. I used the code to get in and decided to wait for them to get home. Jasper and I sat around and drank beer to pass the time. When it got close to midnight and they still hadn't returned, I called Newton to make sure Isabella was safe in her dorm room, but he didn't pick up either.

Jasper and I went upstairs to snoop around and that's when I began to panic. It looked like all of my aunt and uncle's shit was gone. Their clothing, my uncle's medication, and my aunt's jewelry—all of it. Gone. I looked for their luggage and couldn't find it either. I ran down the hall to my uncle's office and found his safe open. All his documents including the family's passports were missing as well.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" I screamed.

Jasper ran into the room and looked at me questioningly. He saw the empty safe and put two and two together.

We rushed to his car to drive over to look for Newton and find out what the hell was going on. When we arrived at Newton's apartment, he didn't answer the door, so Jasper picked the lock. My fist went through the living room wall when we discovered that all of Newton's belongings were missing as well.

"What the fuck is going on?!" I shouted to myself and Jasper. Nothing was making sense. I started pacing around the apartment and running my hands through my hair. We had just seen Mikey earlier that morning when he came to the warehouse to clean up Black's remains, and I had spoken to Eleazar a day and a half ago. He didn't say anything about leaving at that time. Why wouldn't he contact us if they were in danger and needed help? I tried his, Newton's and my aunt's numbers again. Nothing. All rang busy.

All my thoughts turned to Isabella. I had to make sure she was OK. "Please let her be safe in her dorm asleep," I silently prayed. I again used my phone, but this time I dialed a number that I hadn't called before—hers. When it rang busy as well, I threw my phone across the room and groaned in frustration.

"Looks like we'll be making another stop at Verizon," Jasper muttered.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," I roared, as I grabbed the remains of my phone and headed towards the door.

We drove over to the college and located the girls' dorm. I pounded on the door until the security guard finally spoke through the intercom. "What do you need? Visiting hours are 10 am - 6 pm daily."

"I'm sorry to bother you, but it is a family emergency. I am trying to reach two of your residents and they are not answering their phones. Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen? It is of the utmost importance that I speak with them right now. My name is Edward Cullen."

"Let me check," the security guard replied.

I stood there waiting for what seemed like forever before I heard the buzzing of the intercom come back on and the man state, "Isabella Swan and Alice Cullen aren't answering their door. Sorry, man. Come back during visiting hours. They're probably out partying. You know how these college kids are."

Out partying? What. The. Fuck?

Exhausted and confused as hell, Jasper and I went back to the hotel. It was now 3 am and I decided to give Pops a call and get his take on the situation. He knew his brother best and hopefully he knew where the fuck Eleazar was and why he was hiding my girl.

When I stepped into the lobby of the hotel, the concierge stopped me before I entered the elevator. "Mr. Cullen? I have a message for you."

He handed me a white envelope. It had my name written on the front, but it was in a handwriting that I didn't recognize.

I hurried to my room, sat on my bed, and ripped open the letter. Inside was a single sheet of paper. I unfolded it and began reading.

 _Dear Mr. Cullen,_

 _By now you have discovered that we are no longer in Boston. How does it feel to be out of control for once?_

 _You see, I've always known who you were. When we left Volturi's Restaurant on that Easter afternoon so many years ago, my father took me straight home and gave me an informal education on all things Cullen. He wanted me to know how dangerous your family was, so I would be prepared if I ever came in contact with any of you again._

 _Dad was very detailed, showing me mugshots and surveillance photographs of every known associate and relative of the notorious Cullen Mob. Imagine my terror when I discovered that Alice Cullen was my new roommate at boarding school and noticed that mobster Mike Newton just happened to be everywhere I went. For months, I waited to be kidnapped or worse. My mind conjured every horrible scenario a young thirteen old girl could imagine. Then to top it all off, my father essentially abandoned me and left me all alone._

 _Eventually, I was forced to spend all my time with those my father had told me to avoid at all costs. I'm not sure if it was some form of Stockholm Syndrome or what, but I came to love and trust Alice, Eleazar, and Carmen. When I was sixteen years old, I finally had the courage to ask Carmen and Eleazar why I was being kept by the Cullen Family and why my father never contacted me anymore. They explained it all to me. Everything from my father's gambling addiction and his ill-fated bargain with Carlisle Cullen to your supposed "claim" on me. Don't get me wrong, they truly believe we are meant to be and have spent years trying to convince me of some fated connection we had at that restaurant so many years ago, but I don't buy it._

 _Not only are you a criminal, but I've seen over the years how you treat someone you confess to hold so dear. You have given me so many examples of what little regard you truly have for me. You probably don't remember the time when I was a sophomore in high school and I won a statewide literary contest. As part of the prize, I was asked to attend a weeklong writer's conference in Orlando, Florida. My favorite author at the time was the headline speaker and I was beyond thrilled. I couldn't attend though, because "gasp", there would be boys at the conference as well. I was devastated. I also knew who made the decision that I couldn't go. You. It was always you. No hanging out at the mall with Alice and my friends, no leggings, no dances, and let's not even bring up Dartmouth. You smug bastard!_

 _Two positives did come out of the Dartmouth incident. Mike Newton officially became "Team Bella" and your aunt and uncle became more lax when it came to your directives. Mike Newton approached me for the first time at a coffeehouse the day I had received my bogus rejection letter from Dartmouth. I was quietly sobbing into my tea when he came over and asked me what was wrong. I was so pissed that he had the nerve to speak to me and I went off! I informed him that I knew exactly who he was and who he worked for. I released four years of pent up frustration on his old ass. We ended up talking for hours. That was the beginning of our now pseudo grandfather and granddaughter relationship._

 _Eleazar and Carmen also developed a soft spot in their hearts for me over the years. They were both so disappointed in your decision regarding Dartmouth that they tried to make up for it by allowing me more freedom. I was finally able to do simple things like picking out my own clothing, wearing makeup, and going on a weekend ski trip with my girlfriends._

 _I've also heard Eleazar and Carmen argue quite frequently over your lack of respect for me and Carmen has mentioned her disgust in your "man-whoring" ways more than once. Even your relatives realize what a dick you are._

 _And that brings us to this week. I will admit that I probably used Jake just as a way to rebel against you and your fucking rules, but what do you expect? I am 19 years old and I have never been on a date before! Jake is a sweet guy and I wanted to go to the poetry reading. Why couldn't we go together?_

 _But once again, you ruined everything. I begged Eleazar and Mike not to tell you, but they said they couldn't keep something this big from you. I think Mike was willing to keep quiet, but Eleazar still has his delusions that you and I are destined to be together one day. He said it was wrong for another guy to taint what we have. What about all the sluts you are banging? What a fucking double standard._

 _Carmen knew you would come straight for me once you learned about my date, so she helped me persuade Eleazar to leave late last night before you arrived. I begged him for the opportunity to finish college before being settled into marriage. I promised that I would willingly come to you after graduation and that I would never go out on a date again. All it took was a few tears before Eleazar bought that load of shit and relented. I told Mike about our plans and he readily agreed to help. I think what he said exactly was "anything for my Dolce."_

 _No one knows I left this letter for you, but I just wanted a chance to make a few things clear. I will be finishing my college career and more than likely it will be at a co-ed school full of young, hot guys. I will then graduate and I will not be marrying your sorry ass. I will go on to have a career in education like I've always wanted. I will date whoever I want. I will screw whoever I want. I will eventually marry whoever I want._

 _It's time. Time for you to realize that starting today, I control my own life and my own future. So fuck you, Edward Cullen._

 _So Not Yours,_

 _Bella Swan_

 **A/N: Please leave the writer encouragement in the form of a review and a thank you for entering our contest.**


End file.
